Distractions
by Remniscent Shadow
Summary: They are below ground and amongst the mud people, but did anyone bother to look up ?
1. Chapter 1

Distractions

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to, I unfortunately do not own artemis fowl. Damn!

Chapter 1: Waiting.

O0o0o0o

Butler was rarely distracted, but when you're Artemis bodyguard it becomes inevitable. Butler on this rare occasion had been looking at the sky waiting for Holly's arrival even though he was fully aware that there wasn't any need, so obviously that's when it happened. Artemis was busy clicking away at a small gadget in his wrist when he was pushed and tumbled into the ground.

"Oh, my sincere apologies Sir!" came the feminine response. Looking up Artemis saw Butler wearing a slightly amused grin while helping the girl up to her feet.

"I wasn't watching where I was going." Dusting himself Artemis replied in very clipped tones,

" No, obviously not"

The girl lost her smile, "Well, guess they were right, you _are_ a jerk"

Artemis and Butler had the same reaction, they straightened their backs and pierced the girl with their eyes. "_They?" _Inquired Artemis. Butler's hand immediately reached for his beloved SigSauer , and his eyes scanned the area for unseen enemies.

"Yeah, _they," _she replied a smirk spreading across her features.

Artemis blinked, meeting strangers like these didn't usually end up nicely. Oh great. But then his hand brushed across his pocket and he knew.

"Toodles" she said and then unexpectedly took of running.

"Hey!" exclaimed the bodyguard but the girl didn't turn back and rounded the corner.

"Should I pursue?"

"No….not yet" Returning his gaze to his 'wrist watch', he clicked away at a couple of buttons and smiled.

"We'll follow her tomorrow, we have business with Short at the moment"

"Uhm Sir?"

"She stole my wallet old friend, I've traced the microchip I placed in it."

"Oh" Butler smiled, that was Master Fowl, always two steps ahead.

"But Sir, what about _they?"_

"There is no _they,_ that was merely a distraction, my friend."

_0o0o0o0o_

Honey colored locks swished in the wind and heavy breath was heard accompanied by her hurried footsteps.

Once she was sure to be quite the distance away and that they were not pursuing her she stopped. Her ragged breathing ceasing after some minutes.

Well, now she had to wait, but first the spoils for herself. Flipping open the wallet she rummaged through and found several twenties along with some fifties. Perfect. This would keep her going for a while, not to mention what she would be getting soon. She discarded the credit cards, they were too much hassle, but then though better and kept one…just incase.

She sat on a bench and waited. They would come soon.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_Yeah this is short and mostly because it was a spur of the moment thing. I shall forewarn you. I don't know how often this will be updated because I do have another story at the moment but we'll see. Besides im not sure where im going with this. Just wait. Of course it also depends on the reviews :P which I don't think I might get but its worth a try._


	2. Finding

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the dream of pretending I do own Artemis.

Chapter 2.

Business

0o0o0o00o0o

Obviously, it was not going to be a good day for Artemis. First, he wakes up with the twins in his bed jumping and smearing him with their drool. Then, Mrs. Fowl insisted that he wear another _age-appropriate _shirt rather than his usual Armani suits. And thirdly…..well….well someone had stolen his wallet yesterday and now he had to go find them looking like _this._ Artemis shuddered.

The screen on his gadget was blinking rapidly, the modified GPS in it was warning him of all the cops around the area, which banks had the least amount of security, the number of disguised fairy's roaming nearby, the fairy's shuttle ports, oh – and of course, it was giving him directions to the current location of his stolen wallet. Closing all the other windows of information, Artemis concentrated and quirked an eyebrow at the location flashing on screen. Odd.

It was an old abandoned part of the city hardly anyone roaming around here, no hobos, not even the fairy's. So Artemis interest was slightly piqued when he discovered that not only was it in this side of the city, but his wallet seemed to be underground too. In the sewers, apparently.

Why on earth would it be there though? Nodding to butler, his old friend approached the sewer top, slipping his fingers into the hole and pulling. A white light flashed out, nearly blinding, and as Artemis approached, and peeked inside. He didn't find quite what he had been expecting.

0o0o00o0

I will update when I can. sorry guys :/


End file.
